


Missing You

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: a little something I wrote after Adam's exit in last night's ep





	Missing You

It’s his wedding day, he should be happy, and he is. Really, he is. They’re legally married now, Robert’s name is next to his on the house deed and everything is perfect.

Only there is still something missing.

Or rather someone.

He knows it’s stupid, he knows there is no way he would have been able to get in touch, not after only a few months, but it still hurts to not have his best mate with him on his wedding day. 

Cain had been his best man and Vic had stood up with Robert, the four of them closer after… _after._

The pub door opens and music and laughter spills out for a few seconds and then it’s quiet again.

“Had a feeling I’d find you here.”

Robert sits down next to him on the picnic bench and Aaron leans his head on his shoulder.

“Just had to get some air.”

Robert just nods and wraps his arm around his waist. They’ve talked about it a lot the past few months. He gets it. He knows.

“You left your phone on the bar inside. I figured I’d save it before Liv gets her hands on it again.”

Aaron smiles and takes it from him, stares at the selfie taken almost a year to the day at the scrapyard he still uses as background.

Suddenly his phone buzzes in his hand and there is a text from an unknown number.

_Told ya to be happy mate. Congrats. X_


End file.
